


You Should Have Called Me

by FrostedLimits



Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, a bit angsty, a bit fluffy, whw2020, y'all didn't think Nicole's deliquent status was for nothing did ya?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Waverly laughed at something Chrissy said, tossing her head lightly. The movement caused her to see Nicole out of the corner of her eye. Her laughter died as a wave of fear, anger, and sadness passed over her face all at once.Nicole smiled weakly at the expression. She knew she had fucked up, she just hoped it wasn’t bad enough to destroy her relationship. She gazed longingly at Waverly before she looked down at the ground and headed into school. Nicole wanted nothing more than to walk up to Waverly and hug her tightly, her ribs be damned, and try to make things right.----Wayhaught Week 2020 - Prompt: Valentine's Day
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	You Should Have Called Me

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. 4 months after the dance on the rooftop.

Nicole ran her hands through her hair, sighing as she got off her bike and threw her bag over her shoulder. Waverly was still pissed at her and her skipping school wasn’t going to help it. She winced slightly, the bruises on her ribs still a bit tender. Her eye was healing well, the bruise a sickly yellow now. Nicole knew she was lucky that Nedley let her off when Waverly came to the station. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the conversation between them while she was sitting in that cell.

Nicole spotted Waverly near the front steps surrounded by friends. She moved, trying to catch the girl’s eye. They didn’t interact too much at school, no need to let the rumor mill expose their relationship before Waverly was ready. The whole school pretty much knew Waverly was with someone, but no one could figure out who.

Waverly laughed at something Chrissy said, tossing her head lightly. The movement caused her to see Nicole out of the corner of her eye. Her laughter died as a wave of fear, anger, and sadness passed over her face all at once.

Nicole smiled weakly at the expression. She knew she had fucked up, she just hoped it wasn’t bad enough to destroy her relationship. She gazed longingly at Waverly before she looked down at the ground and headed into school. Nicole wanted nothing more than to walk up to Waverly and hug her tightly, her ribs be damned, and try to make things right.

_4 Nights Ago_

Nicole sat in the cell, head in her hands. Her ribs hurt so bad it will like her lungs were on fire. Her split lip had finally stopped bleeding and she could tell by the sensitivity that her eye was surely black and swollen.

Familiar footsteps fell in the hallway and started coming closer. Nicole looked at the door, confused. Her parents were still out of town and no one else knew she was here. She wasn’t supposed to get out until her parents were back tomorrow.

The door to slammed open, and a very pissed Waverly Earp stood in the doorway. Followed closely by an apologetic Nedley. Nicole stood up quickly.

“Sorry kid, she wouldn’t stop calling your phone. When I answered I didn’t know…” Nedley trailed off.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, what the hell were you thinking!” Waverly yelled, her voice angry but the concern showing distinctly on her face. “Open this cell right now.” Waverly demanded, looking at Nedley.

“Now, Waverly.” Randy started.

“With all do respect Sheriff, I will take the keys from you right now if you don’t open this door so I can make sure my girlfriend is okay before I kick her ass myself.”

Nedley looked apologetically at Nicole before moving to unlock the cell before leaving the room to give the girls a moment. Waverly rushed into the cell, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug. Nicole retreated quickly, crying out at the stress on her ribs. Waverly pulled back, narrowing her eyes. She pulled Nicole’s shirt up to see for herself. The red-head’s ribs were covered in harsh, nasty purple bruises.

“Baby.” Waverly’s voice broke. She looked up and gently touched Nicole’s cheek, taking in the sight of her hurting.

Suddenly, the softness broke as Waverly hit Nicole’s arm harshly.

“Ow!” Nicole exclaimed. “What the heck, Waves?”

“How. Could. You. Be. So. Stupid?” Waverly hit Nicole with every word. “You went to a biker bar and got in a drunken fight!” _Hit._ “You got arrested!” _Hit._ “You sat in _jail_ for two days!” _Hit_. “You’re hurt and I didn’t know!” _Hit._ “I couldn’t reach you.” _Hit._ Waverly’s voice was starting to wobble, tears in her eyes now apparent to Nicole. “ _Two days,_ Nicole. No word.” _Hit._ “Not at school.” _Hit._ “House empty.” _Hit_. “You could’ve been dead for all I knew.” _Hit._

Nicole caught Waverly’s arms and pulled them into her chest. She ignored the pain in her ribs and trapped Waverly against her body, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. Waverly cried into Nicole’s chest; hands fisted into her shirt.

Nicole kissed her girlfriend’s head, “I’m okay. I’m safe. I’m sorry I didn’t call.”

“I couldn’t find your bike in town anywhere. I had no idea where you were. You – you could’ve been in an accident. You could’ve been dead and I had no way of _knowing_.” Waverly’s voice was mixed with so many emotions Nicole couldn’t figure out which to focus on.

“I know I should’ve called. But I was still drunk when they brought me in and then my parents were going to be here tomorrow… and I didn’t wanna admit what happened. I didn’t think of how it would seem.”

Waverly pulled out of Nicole’s hug, her eyes cold, “You’re right. You didn’t think. You didn’t think about me. Not when you didn’t call and left me wondering for two days. Not when you got in a fight. Not when you got drunk. Not when you went somewhere so unsafe in the first place.” The tone of Waverly’s voice made Nicole swallow hard. She had never seen the girl so furious, and she was slightly scared to be on the receiving end of it.

“Now that I know you’re _alive_ , I have half a mind to leave you in here.” Waverly continued, “But you need to heal and lord knows you aren’t doing that in this cell. And I don’t trust your parents to be back tomorrow when their trip was supposed to go another week.” (Waverly was right about that, Nicole’s parents were still gone 4 days later and weren’t going to be back for at least another 3.)

Waverly turned and walked out of the cell. Nicole hung her head slightly, following obediently.

“I’m taking her home.” Waverly’s voice was eerily calm. “I appreciate you answering the phone.”

Nedley nodded at the girl, “Just make sure this doesn’t happen again anytime soon. I’m not even supposed to be releasing her to you.” He turned, handing Nicole’s phone and other personal items back to her. “Your bike is back at your house, I had Lonnie tow it there earlier today. Think about what I said.”

Nicole nodded, still unsure what to think of their conversation.

Waverly drove Nicole home in silence. When they parked in her driveway, Nicole turned towards her, “Waves –“

Waverly held her hand up, “Goodnight Nicole.”

Nicole felt her heart break at the dismissal. She got out of the Jeep, watching as it pulled away and left her standing in the cold, her body aching and tears hitting her eyes.

Nicole hadn’t heard from Waverly since. Four days and not a single returned text or phone call. Four days with the only contact being fleeting glances at each other when they pass at school. Glances that almost always hurt as Nicole sees the damage she caused flicker across Waverly’s face.

This is how she finds herself sitting on her front porch at 9:58 pm, smoking and wondering what the hell she was thinking. The high school had run an event, send a valentine for a $1 and all the proceeds go to the theater department. It was a long shot, but she would take every chance she could when it came to Waverly.

At 10:00 on the dot, Nicole as illuminated by the headlights pulling into her drive. She sighed in relief; the hardest part was over. Waverly came.

The brunette turned off the Jeep, getting out and walking over to Nicole. She looked at the girl, the same conflicting expression coming over her face.

“I know we have a lot to talk about. I know I have a lot of explaining to do.” Nicole held her hand out to Waverly, letting the girl decide if she wanted to take it. “I promise we will do all of that. But first, please just give me an hour and a half.”

Nicole’s heart raced as Waverly studied her for a moment before placing her hand in the one waiting for her. Nicole smiled as she led Waverly into her house, grateful that her parents were still away.

Nicole heard Waverly’s small gasp as she took in the setup Nicole had made in the living room. Blankets and pillows piled on the floor against the couch, creating a makeshift bed. Fairy lights strung up everywhere, and the fireplace roaring. There was a bowl of popcorn in the middle of the blanket and Netflix was pulled up on the TV.

“Please,” Nicole whispered, her body close to Waverly, “just relax with me. Watch a movie and we can just _be_. Then we can do all the talking. I want to talk. But it’s been four days and I miss you so much.” Nicole rested her forehead against the top of Waverly’s head, soaking in the presence of the girl next to her. She felt Waverly relax into the moment.

“Okay.” Waverly whispered. She led Nicole to the blankets on the floor, lifting up the top one for the two of them to slide under. She placed the popcorn bowl in her lap once they were settled, sitting next to each other but still slightly awkward.

Nicole highlighted over the movie she had planned for the evening, D.E.B.S. She looked over at Waverly, her eyebrows raised in question. Waverly just nodded, turning her focus to the TV as Nicole hit play.

They watched the movie in relative silence, laughing occasionally. At some point, the popcorn had been moved and Waverly tucked herself into Nicole’s side gently. The brunette felt all the tension she had been feeling this week start to drain from her body. She nestled her head into Nicole’s neck, just breathing in the scent of vanilla that she had missed so much. Waverly laid an arm across her waist and moved to intertwine their legs. She relaxed even further when she felt Nicole’s arms wrap around her.

By the time the credits rolled, the girls were fully laying on the floor, wrapped up in each other. The screen went back to the Netflix home page, the room now filled with silence.

“Nic,” Waverly’s voice was soft against her chest, “what happened?”

Nicole placed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head. She stared at the ceiling as she thought about where to start.

“It was Saturday night. Doc and I had spent most of the day riding and working on the bikes. I knew you were with the girls. So when Doc asked if I wanted to go to this bar, the Revenant, and hang out with a few people, I figured why not? I had been there before, and I liked the place. Figured we would drink a bit, play some pool, and that would be that.” Nicole mindlessly stroked her thumb where it was sitting against Waverly’s hip.

“We got there and the place was packed. We met up with Doc’s friends – Rosita and Fish – and just hung out. We had a few rounds and then Rosita decided it would be a great idea to get shots. The rest of us did too – mostly because we were all already tipsy. So, three shots each later, we were all feeling it. Playing pool and generally having a good time. It really started to hit me, so I made my way to the bar to get a glass of water. That’s when things got complicated.” Waverly’s hold on her girlfriend tightened slightly, still careful of Nicole’s ribs but wanting to feel closer.

“There was this guy. This jackass named Jonas. He came up to me at the bar, started hitting on me.”

Waverly’s hand fisted in Nicole’s shirt at the idea of someone hitting on her.

“In my drunk state, instead of just brushing it off and getting back to my friends, I decided that the best way to reject him would be to talk about my incredible girlfriend. Until I saw the guy’s face change and realized how much I had fucked up. He started saying shit, about it not being right for girls to date girls – I’m paraphrasing because I really don’t want to repeat the words. And then he started insulting _you_ , and I just lost it. I can deal with homophobic dicks, but I saw red as soon as those words were thrown at you. I tackled him to the ground, like an idiot because I was drunk and apparently thought punching would’ve been too difficult.”

Waverly placed a small kiss against Nicole’s collarbone, a reassurance for both of them that they were together and safe.

“He pretty much gained the upper hand immediately. Rolled over and landed a few good punches to my face before I got my hands up. He sat back onto my legs, squeezing against my ribs hard with his knees. I thought he was going to break them just from pressure. I felt his weight lift and saw Doc pulling him off me. Even still he kicked and stomped his legs, catching my sides a few more times before Doc got him far enough away from me. I could barely breathe, and I was coughing the blood outta my mouth from my split lip and bloody nose. Rosita and Fish came over to take care of me while Doc and a few others subdued Jonas.”

Waverly lifted her head up, propping herself up on her elbow. She looked down at Nicole, catching her gaze. The brunette leaned forward, capturing Nicole’s lips in a gentle kiss. It was as if the whole world had slotted back into place. Pulling back from the kiss, Waverly gently stroked Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole smiled gently, looking into Waverly’s eyes. She pulled her tight again, letting Waverly relax back into her. “The cops came, and we told them the full story. Since I was the one that tackled him, technically he was defending himself and I committed assault. Nedley had to arrest me - luckily, he called me the other day, he talked Jonas out of pressing charges so hopefully that is the last of it. When we got to the station, he told me he wouldn’t set a cost for my bail but I had to have my parents come pick me up. I called them and they said they would be back in a few days. So, I waited.” Nicole rolled them slightly, propping herself up to look down at Waverly laying with her.

“Nedley asked if there was anyone else I wanted to call and I immediately thought of you. But I was still drunk. And hurt and embarrassed. I thought of how disappointed you would be. So, I figured I would wait until morning. But the only thing that had changed was that instead of being drunk, I was hungover. And then the longer I waited, the worse I knew it would be. I convinced myself it would be better to just see you in person and explain it all then. But then Nedley answered your call… and you know the rest.”

Waverly gently pulled Nicole down to kiss her. They laid like that for a while, lips moving together easily, both girls melting into each other. When Nicole eventually pulled back, she smiled at Waverly, shifting to lay next to her. Waverly rolled onto her side so they were facing each other, legs still slotted together.

“I wanted to talk to you so badly.” Nicole continued. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call you right away. And I’m not just saying that because the last four days have been hell. Truly, Waves you are the person I want to talk to always. About everything.”

Waverly leaned forward for another kiss.

“I’ve missed you so much, Nic.” The brunette finally spoke, her voice quiet. She looked into Nicole’s eyes, feeling more vulnerable than ever before. “I understand why you didn’t call, but that can’t happen again, okay? I don’t ever want this to happen again. The fight, getting arrested, the whole thing. But if it ever does, you _have_ to call me. I can’t just be waiting again. It was terrifying. And then to find you beat up in a cell…” Waverly took a deep breath. “Call me. Talk to me. You just have to.” Waverly fought the tears in her eyes as she thought about all the pain they both had been through in the past week.

Nicole nodded. “I promise baby.” She leaned forward, catching Waverly’s lips again. “Please tell me you can stay here tonight.” Nicole whispered.

“I told Gus I would be at Chrissy’s. She isn’t expecting me home until tomorrow night.”

“Good.” Nicole smiled. “Because I plan on holding you close to me until then. Maybe stealing some kisses. Definitely watching cliché lesbian movies.”

A thousand-watt smile broke out over Waverly’s face, melting Nicole’s heart at the sight. “That sounds perfect baby.”

The girls kissed again, the tension and awkwardness from the beginning of their night completely gone. The old grandfather clock in the hallway chimed, signaling midnight.

Nicole pulled back just slightly, her lips still brushing against Waverly’s. “Happy Valentine’s Day baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Waverly repeated back to her, before sealing their lips in a kiss once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
